Total Drama World Cruise
by SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN
Summary: Chris is back again with a new season of TD. He's gotten his hands on an old cruise ship. He's about to embark on a world wide cruise and he's bringing ten new contestants with him. Will the contestants be able to survive the rough waters of the ocean? The exotic locations? Chris? Or most challenging and frightening of all, each other? Find out on Total Drama World Cruise!
1. Ep 1: Garden State of Emergency, Part 1

**THE CAST LIST**

**Boys:**

**1. Ryan McGill (Determined Screw-Up)**

**2. Rickie Harrison (Relaxed Surfer)**

**3. William Stanford (Observant Loner)**

**4. Dexter Hawthorne (Sad Poetic Villain)**

**5. Lincoln 'Link' Fields (Loyal Strategist) *#%^&q 1100101(secret message received)**

**Girls**

**1. Valadora Johnson (Eccentric Youtube Star)**

**2. Joan Krause (Selective Mute)**

**3. Nastasia Dobrevo (Gossip Girl Villain)**

**4. Addison 'Addie' Smith (Bubbly German)**

**5. Tami Jade Danner (Scene Girl)**

**TO EVERYONE WHO DID NOT MAKE IT: **There is hope yet! Since I rejected so many characters, I'm including some in a reoccurring gag you can find towards the bottom this chapter.

Here is the final cast list. I would like to thank everyone who submitted a character, and a deep apology for anyone who did not get through. Most of you are aware of just how serious I took choosing this cast and there was a lot of tough decisions. Anyway without further ado, here is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, or any of its characters, they below to their rightful owners, this is a fan based reimagining.

Warning The Following Chapter Contains: mild language YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Episode 1: Garden State of Emergency, PART 1

Chris stands on the dock in New Jersey. "I think it's time to meet our first contestant!" A black sedan drove up to where Chris was standing. The door opened and out came a short teenage girl. Her black hair with soft curls blew in the wind under her big sun hat. She wore a simple tee, short shorts with translucent tights underneath and black platform shoes. "Welcome Valadora!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe I am actually here!" Valadora exclaimed. She then looked around to see only Chris. "Say, where's the others?

"You're the first one." Chris explained.

"Okie dokie." Valadora then noticed the camera. "Oh! Hey can I make a shout out to all my followers and youtube subscribers!"

"Mmm, let me think." Chris paused and stroked his chin. "No!"

"Fine." Valadora then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small digital camera. She turned it and turned it to be facing her. "Hey everyone! Valadora!xx here! I've just arrived and guess what? I'm the first one here! Crazy I know. Anyway, it is a really damp chilly morning, not exactly what I had envisioned for my first day of Total Drama-."

Chris walked up behind Valadora and tapped her on the shoulder. "Soo, what you doing?" He asked slyly.

"Oh this? I thought it'd be awesome to vlog my journey! A behind the scenes, personal account of Total Drama! Just imagine all the hits I'll get!" Valadora told him.

Chris nodded his head. "You do realize you're under contract right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So. I can do this." Chris reached over and grabbed the camera out of her hands. He then tossed it off the dock and into the water. Valadora dived after it but had no chance of grabbing it. "Unless your name's Chris McLean, which it isn't. Your not allowed to create Total Drama content. Period."

Valadora picked herself up off the ground to her knees. She then tossed her hands in the air and yelled out, "NOOOO!"

Chris rolled his eyes and turned back to the camera. "Let's meet our next contestant!" A black sedan drove up to the same place as before. The door opened and out came a muscular girl. She had golden blond hair waist length hair with her bangs covering one eye. She wore black strapless top, skinny jeans, and black pumps. "Welcome Addie." Chris greeted her.

"Danke." Addie replied. She walked over to where Valadora was standing.

"You speak German?" Valadora asked excitingly. Addie nodded. "I'm from Sweden so I know a little!" She then scratched the back of her head trying to remember. "Leck mich am arsch schlampe." Valadora mustered out. Addie raised one eyebrow at the girl looking confused. "What? What did I say?" Addie leaned in and whispered in her ear the translation. Valadora turned bright red. "I'm gonna, go roll up in a ball and die now." She preceded to drop down and roll herself into a ball.

"Alright! Time for our next contestant." A black sedan pulled up. Out came a tall boy with black curly hair that streaks downward. He wore a grey short-sleeve T-shirt with a graphic of a trophy on the front, coloured gold and blue baggy pants. "Greetings Ryan! How you feeling buddy?"

"Pumped and ready for action! McLean up high!" Ryan went to high five Chris but missed completely, causing him to lose balance and almost fall over.

"Smooth." Addie commented.

He was able to correct himself and quickly regain his composure. "Too slow!" He called out to try and cover himself. He then walked over to the other two. He gave then both a smile, as he pasted before finally stopping at a position off to the side. He then gave off a sigh before covering his face with his hand and swore to himself.

Another black sedan pulled up. A very thin and boney girl walked out. She had black hair, one side shaved, the other reaches her elbow and is stringy and unkepted. She wore a loose fitting white button up top, with the collar folded neatly and a muddy pink shawl over her shoulders, a black knee length skirt, with calf high white socks, and black Mary-Janes. "Welcome Joan!" She just stood there with cold grey blue eyes staring at Chris. "Right, the whole selective mute thing. Well good luck with the competition. You'll need it."

Joan walked over to the others and stood right next to Addie. "Hey, love the shawl." Addie complimented her. "Where did you get it?" Joan stood there looking down at the ground not acknowledging Addie's presence at all. "You know what? I'll just, um assume you got it at a store or something, yeah." Addie took a couple steps away from Joan.

Two sedans pulled up at the same time. An African American boy with orange dreadlocks came out of the first one. He wore a red long sleeve shirt, baggy blue cargo pants, and brown boots. Out of the second sedan came an African American girl with glossy black hair. She wore a collarded white preppy shirt with her light pink Ralph Lauren sweater vest on top, beige DKNY shorts, Nine west gold colored wedge shoes and a Gold Juicy Coutour charm bracelet.

"Welcome Rickie and Nastasia!" Chris called out.

Nastasia walked towards Chris, Rickie did the same, they met half way. "I don't get my own introduction?" Nastasia exclaimed seeing Rickie. "What kind of bullshit is that Chris?"

"Ah synchronicity, our destinies are intertwined." Rickie spoke to her.

Nastasia reached over and patted him on the head. "You're cute. In a I'm going to destroy you kind of way."

"No fear, be here." Rickie spoke to her before walking over next to Addie. He reached over and lifted up her heart shaped necklace. "A heart can mean many things. Is this a happy heart? Or one of great sorrow?" Addie was taken aback from his words. She tried to come up with something to say but nothing came out. "It is beautiful regardless."

"Danke." She whispered.

Nastasia walked past everyone, being sure to get a good look at each of them. She stopped in front of Valadora, who was still on the ground rolled up in a ball. Something caught her eyes from Valadora's hair line. An evil smirk appeared on her lips.

A black sedan pulled up, electro pop was blaring from inside. When it came to a halt a girl with hot pink hair with baby blue tips on her bangs and lowlights came running out. She wore a dark Black Veil Brides tank top, a neon pink tutu, fishnet tights, and knee high black converse. She went running around the car to the drivers side, there she high fived the driver. Then jumped onto the hood of the car and slid off to the other side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present your scene queen: Tami." Chris said. She walked over and gave him a punch in the arm.

Tami's attention was then turned to the other contestants, particularly Valadora rolled up in a ball. "What's with her?" Tami asked.

Addie just shrugged. "She told me to kiss her ass and called me a bitch, in very poor German."

"I like her already." Tami said. She walked over and knelt down next to Valadora. She reached over and poked her a couple of times. "Hey, you just going to stay like that?"

"Yes."

"It will be hard to do challenges like that."

"That's okay. I'll manage."

Tami rolled her eyes. She looked over at Ryan who was standing right there. "Help me pick her up." Ryan nodded and they grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet.

Valadora was reluctant but decided it was for the best. She looked up at Tami and got her first good look at her. "Thanks. Oh wow, you're really cute with that hair."

Tami blushed hard and turned away. "Don't thank me. I wasn't helping you. You just looked really pathetic. It was embarrassing." Tami mumbled as an excuse. Valadora just smiled.

A new sedan pulled up. The door opened and out came a boy with short and spiky brown hair. He wore a plain light green shirt, tan cargo shorts and green converse. "Hello William." Chris greeted him.

The teen gave a quick glance to Chris before turning and walking towards the others. He made no effect to make eye contact with anyone and just walked past them off to the side. There he sat down onto the ground and looked forward.

"ooookay," Chris spoke. "Not the most energetic of introductions but whatever. Let's meet our next contestant!" A black sedan drove up and came to a stop. A boy with messy short black hair came out. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans, and ragged white sneakers. "Greetings Dexter!"

"Just call me Dex." Dexter walked over next to Joan. He looked over at her but she continued to stare at the ground.

"S-s-sad," Joan quietly whispered to herself.

It caught Dexter's attention. "What did you say?" To which she just turned away from his direction. "Hey if you want to say something to me want to have the decency to say it to my face," He reached over to grab her shoulder. Before he could reach her she flinched violently to avoid his touch and slowly backed away. At this point all the other contestants were staring at them. "Hey don't look at me." Dexter muttered shaking his head.

Just then another sedan came rushing down towards them. "Um, guys. That cars coming awfully fast." Nastasia pointed out.

"It does not appear to be braking." Rickie commented.

"It's speeding up." William observed as he stood up.

"It's covering straight at us!" Ryan called out frantically.

Chris tried to calm the contestants. "There's nothing to be worried about." He then turned to face the car. "SCATTER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of the direction of the speeding car.

Everyone frantically ran in all directions to get clear as the car sped down the dock. It accelerated right to the very end and jumped off the dock and into the water. There it began to sink. All the contestants ran to the edge of the dock to get a good look. "That was awesome!" Tami exclaimed. She high fived Valadora who was standing right next to her.

From the water next to the car which was now completely underwater, emerged a teen. He had short brown hair. He wore a black hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers. Chris walked over to the edge of the dock. "Hey Link. Quite the entrance there buddy. Mind explaining what the hell that was?"

With the help of Addie and Rickie, Link was lifted out of the water. He was panting heavily. "Driver dropped a brick on the gas pedal and jumped out entering the dock. I was stuck in the back. He left this note."

Chris reached over and grabbed a piece of paper from Link's hand. Chris quickly looked it over before slowly lowering it, then making a fist crumbling the paper. "Duncan." He cursed.

Valadora walked right up to Link. "You're names Link? Like the game character? That's so cool."

Link just shrugged. "Well my real name's Lincoln, Lincoln Fields."

"Woah," Addie chimed in. "Even you're full name's really cool."

Link rubbed the back of his neck and let out a forced laugh. "You think? Thanks."

"Alright contestants, now that you're all here we can begin." Chris hollered to everyone.

"Wait, wait, wait." Nastasia spoke interrupting Chris. "We're it? There's only ten of us."

"Yeah well television's expensive. With how much this boat cost we needed to make some setbacks, those included only doing 10 episodes, it works for Game of Thrones so why not?"

"But that's like a completely different show." Valadora chimed in.

"Stop interrupting me. Plus part of our budget went to Chef's spinoff show." Chris explained.

_Chef's Extreme Cooking School_

"_Alright maggots! Fall in line!" Chef belted out. A dozen or so teens scrambled to form a line in front of Chef. "Now, let's see." Chef pulled out a list on a piece of paper. "Cyrus?... Anastasiya?... What kind of names are these? What guy calls himself Raven? Don't tell me I got a bunch of rejects!" Chef shook his head. "For your first challenge, you will be baking a cake."_

"_Cake?!" One contestant yelled out. "MINE!" He pulled out a frying pan and clocked the person standing next to him in the head, knocking the guy out._

_Chef just facepalmed. "Why did I agree to this..." He muttered to himself._

Chris finished looking down at his wristwatch. "Alright, that cross promotion should be finished. Good. Now." Chris put on a ship captain's hat. "All aboard the S.S. Christina! Where we will be travelling around the world! There will be Action! Suspense! Maybe some Romance! And most importantly, Drama! Join us for all the excitement on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD CRUISE!"

Link leaned next to Addie and whispered, "Is he talking to us or the audience?" She just shrugged.

Annoyed Chris gave Link a glance before turning to the ship. "Now get your butts on board and let's get the hell out of this depressing shithole." Everyone nodded and headed onto the ship.

_Afterword:_

_And that ends the first chapter. This of course, is a very dry chapter. It's meant to be purely introductory, but also easy to go back to if you need a refresher on whose who. Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting and funnier. Now I do want all those who submitted a character, to understand that I might tweak them here and there to better fit with the different plotlines, so they might not be exactly like how you submitted them, but I do try to make an effort to keep the spirit of each character alive._


	2. Ep 1: Garden State of Emergency, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, or any of its characters, they belong to their rightful owners, this is a fan based reimagining.

Warning The Following Chapter Contains: mild language, partial nudity, some adult content, cartoon violence, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 2: Garden State of Emergency, PART 2

The ship began to pull away from the shore. The ten contestants all stood on the top deck of the ship. There they were joined by Chris who was wearing a full ship captain's uniform. "Welcome everyone, aboard the S.S. Christina!"

"Um, Chris, you do realize 'S.S.' stands for steamship right?" Valadora asked. "Modern cruise ships use either gas turbine or diesel electric engines as their power source. The last active steam powered cruise ship was converted in the 80s." Everyone just kind of stared at her. "What?" Valadora crossed her arms. "I did a little research in case there was a cruise themed trivia challenge."

Chris just rolled his eyes. "Thank you Valadora, that would have been helpful to know if I gave a crap. Moving on!" Chris pointed to his left. "As you can see there is a pool, multiple hot tubs, plently of sunbeds and places to rest. He pointed behind him. "There are batting cages at the rear of the ship, as well as golf driving nets." He then pointed in front of them, which in front of the pool led into an inside entertainment area. "In there is mini golf, a cocktail lounge with a grand piano, the cafeteria, and your living quarters. Going below this level is strictly against the rules."

"Why can't we go below? That seems like such a small section of the ship." Addie asked.

"Because I say so. Now shut up and follow me." Chris started to walk past the pool. The contestants remained quiet and followed along as they walked into the inside area. There they passed the mini-golf, lounge, and into the large cafeteria. There were two large tables with seats around them. "Off of the cafeteria are your cabins. The boys cabin is on the right, the girls is on the left."

"Wait, each sex have to share one cabin?" William asked. "This ship probably has hundreds of cabins."

"Because I say so. Are you noticing a trend here?" Chris made clear. "Plus, it's easier to keep track of you, cuts down on camera cost." Chris then cracked his neck. "It's now time for the teams. This year, we're doing things a little differently. It's Guys vs. Girls!" Everyone was shocked by the reveal. They all looked at each other. Chris continued, "Since the boys cabin is on the right, they will be know as the Starboard Seagulls. And because the girls cabin is on the left, they will be known as the Port Potatoes."

Ryan noticed there was a third middle door in the front of the cafeteria. "Where does that lead?"

"That leads to our confessional this year, right at the very front of the ship. I call it the I'm the King of the Confessional!" Chris informed them.

**Link Confessional: **Link is standing right at the very front of the ship with his arms spread wide staring up at the sky for a few long seconds. He then looks down at the camera. "What? Like you wouldn't do it if you had the chance."

**Nastasia Confessional: **Nastasia is standing there leaning on the railing, wind blowing in the wind, staring down at the camera. "Guys vs. Girls huh? I was not expecting that. No matter, if there's one thing I know, it's how to crush other girls."

**Dexter Confessional: **"Good. Last thing I want is to have to deal with those wreckage wrenches. I only need to deal with four bone headed testosterone filled little boys. How hard can it be?"

"I will now give you a chance to become acquainted with the ship. But don't get too comfortable. Because one of you will is going home tonight!" Chris then began to laugh manically, before turning and walking away.

The rest were just sort of standing there. Tami turned to Valadora and Addie. "Race you to the pool!" She turned and sprinted out of the cafeteria. Valadora and Addie both chased after her. Link turned to Ryan, they both nodded before running after them. Nastasia and Rickie both sombrely walked in the direction of the pool. William turned, and walked in the direction of the cocktail lounge.

Dexter went and sat down at one of the tables. He pulled out a small black book and a pen. He flipped through the book, each page were lines and lines all broken up into stanzas, forming different poems. He stopped on a blank page. He sat there in silence for a few moments, thinking to himself. He then began to write scribbles into the book. After a couple of lines Dexter paused. He then looked up and surveyed the room.

Off to the left, sitting alone at the other table, was Joan. She sat there in complete silence, so quiet that Daxter had not even realized someone else was still in the room. Joan just stared down at the table, not moving, not doing anything. Her hair drooped off her head covering her face from Dexter. If he hadn't met her before at the dock, he'd have mistaken her for a ghost. After almost a minute of staring, Dexter turned back to writing in his book. Slowly Joan raised her head and looked in his direction. She watched him intently scribble words down. Her eyes gravitated towards that little black book.

Tami ran out the doors and onto the top deck. She wasted no time going straight to the pool. She'd already reached the edge by the time the other two girls had just left the doorway. "Oh yeah! First place!" Tami exclaimed.

"No fair! You had a head start!" Valadora complained as she and Addie reached the scene girl.

Tami chuckled to herself. "Sore loser huh?" Tami then started to remove her tanktop. This caused Valadora to blush and turn around. Addie just shook her head as she began to remove her jeans.

The three girls heard a commotion, they each looked at the doors to see Link and Ryan running out of them. "Last one in's a rotten egg!" Ryan exclaimed. They ran up to the pool. Link pulled up next to the girls, but Ryan just ran right passed them and jumped in fully clothed. When he emerged from the water he looked up at the others, and noticed them removing their clothes. "Oh, that works too."

Link quickly tossed off his shirt. He then caught sight of the girls, who were now nearly completely at their underwear. "Oh, wow," Link muttered to himself.

"Hey Nintendo, you getting in or you just going to keep staring?" Tami asked.

"I... ah..." Link tried to come up with a response before getting pushed in the pool by Addie. She gave off a smile before jumping in next to him.

Tami's attention turned to the Swedish girl. Valadora was shyly stripping to her underwear off to the side. Tami walked up to her, "You getting in?"

"Um, yeah, just give me a moment." Valadora spoke softly.

Tami put her arm around Valadora's shoulders. "You want me to push you in?"

Valadora let off a light shiver. "No, it's okay. I don't like to get my hair wet. And I um, am not the strongest swimmer."

"Okay take your time." Tami said with a smile. Tami then realized her half naked body was pressing up against Valadora's half naked body. Her face immediately became blood red as she removed her arm from Valadora's shoulders. "Okay." Tami gave Valadora a pat on the head, feeling super awkward. "Good talk." Was all she could muster before turning around and running straight to the pool off into the water.

What neither of them realized was that Nastasia was leaning against the wall close by. Close enough to have heard everything they said. An evil smile grew on Nastasia's lips.

**Nastasia Confessional: **"This is going to be way, way too easy."

William slowly walked into the cocktail lounge. There was a large wooden bar off to the side. In front of the bar was over a dozen small round tables with two to four seats. In the middle of the room was a large grand piano standing atop a elevated platform. Large black curtains muted much of the natural light. William first walked over to the bar. In the back was a large wall with different liquors. He grabbed one off the shelf, opened it up and sniffed it to see if it was real, yup it was real. He put it back on the shelf and turned his attention over to the piano. William sat down on the bench. He stared at all the different keys. He placed his finger down on a key. A beautiful C note rang through the room. He pressed his finger down on another key, this time a little slower, and a much more muted note sounded. William took a deep breath. He then began to play a simple piece. It was a beginners version of Beethoven's Ode to Joy.

Back on the top deck, Rickie walked over to the poolside sunbeds. There were five in a row. He looked over each one carefully. He picked the second one to the left. He felt the cushions to make sure it was nice a soft. Slowly he sat down onto it. He stretched out his limbs before getting himself in a good lounging position. He threw his hands up and under his head. He smiled as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The ships horn sounded. It startled Rickie so much he flew off the sunbed and fell onto the ground.

"Challenge Time!" Chris called out on a megaphone.

**Ten Minutes Later**

All the contestants were in their bathing suits. They were separated into their teams. Each of them were standing on floating round rafts in the water next to the ship, which had been anchored. Each raft was tied to the back of a jetski. Chris sat top his own jetski in between them. "Now what's a cruise without water sports?"

"A bargain one?" Link asked.

"That was rhetorical. Anyway. One member of your team must pilot a jetski, that pulls a raft, which has the rest of your team on it. These jetskis are specially fitted so that their only speed, is their top one. In the centre of each raft is a container full of water balloons. Your objective is to knock your opponents off their raft, while simultaneously not falling off your own. The team with the last remaining member still on their raft, wins. Now pick your driver and we'll begin."

Nastasia took one look at the jetski and then turned to her team. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Addie replied. There were no objections.

The guys formed a huddle. "Okay we need to come up with a strategy." Link spoke to the group.

"Okay, I say we go with the strategy of someone riding that thing and the rest of us not falling off." Dexter replied condescendingly.

"I've driven one, but I'm a surfer, I'll be much more useful keeping my balance in the back." Rickie explained.

The others nodded. "Anyone else ever driven one?" William asked.

"I've rode on the back of one a couple times." Link said.

"Good enough." Ryan decided.

Soon both Addie and Link were on their jetskis. "Okay Link, you can do this," Link whispered to himself. "Probably should have mentioned I've never driven anything, ever." He looked over at Addie on the other jetski. She gave him a wave, and then revved her engine. Link waved back and then quickly looked over everything to figure out how to do that.

Chris drove up to them. "Alright! And Go!" He waved his arm in the air. Addie burst away, speeding through the water. Link finally figured out how to start his and his blasted forward, and away they went.

Just about everyone on the rafts were nearly thrown off except for Rickie. A couple of them had fallen to their hands and knees to try and stay on. "Holy shit, this is hard!" Tami cursed as they were rocked by the wake coming from the jetski.

"Link get closer to them!" Ryan yelled out. He and the others guys had better adjusted to keeping balanced. They each slowly moved to the centre to pick up some water balloons. Link gave them a thumbs up as he figured out how to steer the thing. He turned his jetski to come right up next to Addie's.

The girls saw them coming and quickly tried to scramble to the centre. Valadora and Joan needed to crawl as they still could not keep their balance standing up. Ryan was the first one from on his raft to get a water balloon. He then moved over to get closer to the edge in the direction of the girls raft. Rickie grabbed his but stayed in the centre. Soon the rafts got closer and closer. Link continued to drive left in Addie's direction. Addie then decided to to turn right, directly on a collision course with Link. Link was forced to veer right as to avoid her.

"Closer. Closer." Ryan was calling out. He was then jolted by two rafts being swung towards each other from Link's sharp turn. "Too close! Too close!" The two rafts smashed into each other. The force was so great that Ryan, being so close to the edge was flung into the air and off the raft. The others were barely able to stay on. Ryan fell into the water. When he came back up he watched the two rafts power away. He clenched a fist and hit the water.

Nastasia was finally able to regain her balance only to look up and see Rickie aiming right for her. "Well, shit." The water balloon smashed her right in the face, this forced her to stumble back. She took a quick glance over to see Valadora still on her hands and knees on the ground behind her.

**Nastasia Confessional: **"Now begins operation, victory."

Nastasia fell backwards in such a way that her foot caught the inside of Valadora's arm. This caused Nastasia to collapse over top of Valadora and fly off the raft, taking Valadora with her. They both landed into the water next to each other.

The two jetskis pulled away from each other, causing distance between the rafts. Everyone else lobbed their water balloons at the other raft but non of them hit anyone.

"We have the advantage!" William declared.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock." Dexter replied. "Just pay more attention keeping on this thing and less on the obvious comments!"

Chris came by with his jetski next to Ryan in the water. "Here." Chris tossed him an inflatable raft. "I suggest you get on it. These are shark waters." Ryan quickly scrambled to climb into the raft.

Chris then drove up to Nastasia and Valadora in the water. "Here you go," He tossed them a larger raft before driving off to chase the competition.

Nastasia was able to climb in with ease. She then looked over at Valadora in the water. "Why were you behind me! You caused us both to fall!" She accused her.

Valadora was struggling in the water to stay afloat. She was a few feet from the raft and was not able to reach it. "I'm sorry! Can you help me?"

"Why should I? You probably caused us to lose this challenge." Nastasia said venomously.

"I can't swim! Please!" Valadora pleaded.

"Why are you on a cruise competition if you can't swim? What if you fell off by yourself? You would have drowned for sure."

"Please help me! I'll do anything!" Valadora's head began falling under the water.

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything please! I beg you!" Valadora whole body went under except for her one arm. Nastasia reached over and grabbed her hand. Nastasia lifted Valadora up out of the water and towards the raft. Valadora spat out some water before looking up at Nastasia. "Oh, thank you."

Nastasia did not look warm or comforting. Instead she had this fire in her eyes that would have scared anyone. "This? This was not free. You are now my slave. You will do whatever I say, vote off anyone I say, and you will not tell anything about it, do you understand?" Valadora was shocked into silence. Nastasia reached over with her free hand and pulled off Valadora's wig. "Or else I tell everyone about this. Do you understand?" Valadora slowly nodded. "Good." Nastasia lifted Valadora up and onto the raft.

Addie looked back at her team and saw that they were down. She quickly realized that her team would not win another engagement. Not with Rickie on the opposing team. It meant she needed to take matters into her own hands. She watched Link's route, and figured out what he was doing and adjusted accordingly. She then took a sharp right turn on another collision course. Joan and Tami were both thrown a little from her turn. Tami had to grab Joan to make sure she didn't fall off. "What are you doing?" Tami yelled out to Addie.

Rickie grabbed a water balloon. "Reload and get ready for the next attack." He said. Dexter nodded and began to move to the centre of the raft.

Before William went along, he paused and watched the girls. It was then when something caught his eye. "Um, guys."

"If you say another stupid observation I'll throw you off myself." Dexter threatened as he reached down and grabbed a water balloon. He then heard a splash. He quickly turned around to see William no longer on the raft. "What did I say about keeping on this thing you idiot!" Dexter yelled out in frustration. He heard another splash, he turned to see Rickie now off the raft. "What is going on?" He then turned in the direction of the girls raft to see Addie seconds away from smashing her jetski into his raft. "Bollocks." Dexter was barely able to jump off. Addie too jumped off her jetski with a second to lose as the two vessels collided causing a major explosion.

Now with the entirety of the guys team in the water, Chris drove up. "And the Port Potatoes Win!"

**Twenty Minutes Later, In the Boys Cabin**

The majority of the boys team rested on their beds. There was two bunk beds and one single bed. "Well, we're going to have to vote someone out." Link said with a sigh. "How do we want to do this."

"I think it's simple. We vote out the one guy who isn't here." Dexter declared.

"William?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, William." Dexter said. "Let's be honest here. Ryan you fell off first. So you're in a vulnerable position. William, myself and Rickie all fell off at the same time. It is hard to distinguish between the three of us if anyone deserves to go home. Link you're also in a vulnerable position because your driving caused Ryan to fall off and you were not able to prevent Addie from crashing into us."

Both Link and Ryan sat there in silence and thought hard about it. "But why William? Specifically?" Link asked.

"Well he's obviously not much of a team player if he separates himself like this. He does not really contribute anything really. Sure both of you failed, but you both had drive and determination that will come in handy later." Dexter explained.

"Works for me." Rickie decided. The other two were both unsure but eventually nodded in agreement.

**Dexter Confessional: **"Peer pressure. Works every time."

William sat on the piano bench in the cocktail lounge. The lights were turned down to a dim hue. He had his head resting on the top of the piano as he repeatedly pressed down on a single key. He let out a sigh.

**Elimination Ceremony.**

In the very rear of the ship, behind the batting cages was a makeshift firepit that was really just a fire going in a large metal barrel. The five male teens sat on lawn chairs. Chris stood over the fire. "Now, when I call your name, you will receive a replica anchor which means you are safe. The one camper without an anchor is going home."

"Ryan."

Ryan was tossed the anchor, the anchors were the size of basketballs. When Ryan caught his it sent him backwards off his chair and onto the ground. "Jesus these things weight a ton!"

Chris just ignored him.

"Rickie."

"Link."

"And the last Anchor goes too..."

William's leg started to shake violently as Dexter relaxed calmly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dexter."

Dexter happily received his anchor that threw him off his chair.

William just shook his head. He took a deep breath before standing up. Chris led William to the very back edge of the ship, where there was a makeshift plank. "Sorry William, but you've got to walk the Plank of Losers."

William hesitantly took a step onto the plank. Slowly he walked out onto it and looked over at the water and just how far down it was. "Is this safe?"

"Absolutely!" Chris gave him a shove off down into the water below. "Not!"

Chris turned to the camera. "Is there something blossoming between Valadora and Tami? And is Valadora really Nastasia's new slave? Who will go home? Find out next time on Total Drama World Cruise! Stay tuned for Chef's Extreme Cooking Show!"

(Credits roll, then a promo for Chef's Extreme Cooking Show comes on)

On this episode of Chef's Extreme Cooking Show:

"The Cake is a lie!" Max yelled falling to his knees.

(Cut to)

Thereon put on the mask to complete his hazmat suit. "I'm going in. If I don't make it back, tell that old British lady on the cover of 'a beginners guide to surviving the apocalypse' that I love her."

(Cut to)

"Cyrus!" Laura cried. "I need you! Top of da morning, sack of potatoes and other Irish sayings!"

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Cyrus replied shutting the door.

_Afterword:_

_I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out. It was not exactly the kind of style I was hoping to go with coming into this story. I mean it's sort of turned into more of a drama than a comedy, which is alright, I'm sure there will be plenty of time for jokes in later chapters._

_**VERY IMPORTANT TO THE CREATOR OF WILLIAM**, do not worry! Even though he was eliminated, he is not gone from the story. I have a really cool idea of what happens to the losers after they have been eliminated, and of course that means I have to show it. This was one of the key reasons for only having 10 characters, was so that I could continue some storylines post elimination, and not continually be swamped with a ton of characters._


End file.
